


Christmas' present

by junjunnie (johnnysuwus)



Series: Christmas' present [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysuwus/pseuds/junjunnie
Summary: Where NCT members go to Japan to spend their Christmas holidays and there they meet a spanish group.





	Christmas' present

Yuta, Taeyong, Johnny, Mark, Taeil and Winwin had a surprise, they had been preparing all the details for more than 5 months and now that they had everything ready it was time to tell their friends.  
— Hey guys let’s meet at Jacob’s today around 5 pm ok? — Taeyong asked in their group chat. Everyone in the group chat agreed so they met there at the accorded time.  
— Thanks for coming guys, we have something to tell you all – Johnny started saying. – As you know, Christmas holidays start tomorrow and Yuta we’ve always wanted to spend them together, but it was difficult for us since we’re a big group so it’s hard to conciliate our activities.  
— Ok Johnny you’re taking too much time to explain yourself, please tell us what’s happening here I can’t wait, I’m dying of excitement – Ten said.  
— Well, we’ve thought on going together to Japan for Christmas holidays since I want to introduce Winwin to my parents and you’ve always asked me how Tokyo is since I’ve spent a lot of time there. – Yuta said.  
— REALLY? – Chenle said, he couldn’t hide his happiness – Hyungs, you’re not joking right? – He didn’t want to have expectations although it wasn’t April Fools’ Day.  
— Yes, it’s true – Mark told him.  
— Well, since most of us are adults we bought the tickets without asking and for the younger ones we’ve asked their parents for permission and they gave us the permission to take them with us so we’re leaving tomorrow – suddenly explained Taeyeong.  
— TOMORROW? – Kun exclaimed – I haven’t prepared anything yet.  
— Of course you haven’t, it was a surprise – Ten commented making some of the guys laugh.  
— The plain lifts off tomorrow at 6 AM, we’ll collect you at 4.30 AM in your dorms so please have everything ready, we can’t lose the flight. – Johnny explained.  
Half an hour later all the guys were on their way to their respective dorms to get everything ready for the trip.  
The day after everyone was so excited, Haechan, Jeno, Jemin and Chenle were the last being collected – Do you thing Johnny-hyung will take much more time to take us? – Chenle asked.  
— I don’t think so Lele, I’m texting him and he doesn’t answer so I guess he’s driving – Jaemin told him.  
An incoming call rang on Jeno’s phone – It’s Johnny, he says he’s here, let’s go.  
The guys got out of the house – Jeno, sit with me, I have a new game I want to show you. – Haechan took the guy with him into the car.  
“ _Cool”_ Jaemin thought. Jaemin was Jeno’s boyfriend and he wanted to go with him but well it doesn’t matter, at the end he knows how happy his boyfriend is with games. On their way to the airport he listened to music while seeing Jeno laugh with Haechan “I wish I could sit next to Jeno”.  
The car arrived at the airport parking lot – Guys… you know… these days have been hard and… WE’RE GOING THROUGH A LOT – Chenle said laughing like a dolphin. Johnny joined him while parking the car.  
Once in the airport, Jeno was still with Haechan.  
— You wanna sit with him, right? – Doyoung asked Jaemin. The youngest just nodded. – He’ll be with you, you know how he is, it’s just that maybe that game it’s very interesting. – Doyoung smiled at him and they started an interesting conversation about Ten and his last controversy.  
— Guys follow me, don’t get lost please – Jaehyun said.  
— Nana – Jeno called his boyfriend – babe, is everything ok? You seem to be a bit sad – he was worried, had he done anything wrong?  
— Yes, don’t worry – Jaemin answered. How could he notice? He just wanted to be with his boyfriend, but he’s been alone the whole way to the airport and he didn’t even notice. – Go with Haechan, that game seems funny.  
— Oh babe… is it because of that? You know I love you more than I love games, you’re my everything – Jeno took the elder’s face into his hands – Know what? I didn’t bring my videogames because I wanted to spend my holidays with you and make a lot of memories together. – Jeno smiled and his eyes closed as they always do. He has a very beautiful eye smile, Jaemin always loved the way his eyes can’t be seen when he’s smiling and laughing.  
— Did you really leave them at home? – he asked, he knew how he loved playing videogames.  
— I promise.  
Jaemin smiled – Jeno, will you sit with me in the airplane?  
— Sure babe – he held his boyfriend hand both entered the plane.  
— Jaemin is finally happy again – Lucas said.  
— Our baby Nana just wanted to be with his bae – Taeyong said tearing up.  
— Who’s Nana? – Lucas asked.  
— Oh, c’mon Lucas you already know it’s me – Jaemin said tired of that joke.  
— Oh! You are Nana? – although he did that joke all the time everyone in the group laughed at it.  
Once they arrived at the Tokyo airport problems started.  
— WHERE’S MY BELOVED WINWIN? – Yuta suddenly asked. – I can’t believe he’s got lost, I’ll call the police he must be very scared.  
— Yuta calm down, he’s at the airport – Jaehyun said.  
— I’M CALMED, DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. MY BABY IS LOST AND I HAVE HIS PHONE – Yuta wasn’t calmed at all but the guys didn’t say a thing about it.  
— Why do you have his phone? We could have called him and everything would be solve – Kun asked.  
— Well he told me to take care of his mobile phone since he wanted to sleep and I forgot to give him it back. – Yuta regretted the moment he accepted to take his phone.  
— Don’t worry hyung we’ll find him – Jisung said.  
—But Yuta… Win – Jungwoo started saying.  
—Jungwoo please, I have to find him – Yuta said.  
— But there’s no need to…  
—How you dare say there’s no need to find Winwin? – Yuta started to get angry.  
— Yuta calm down – this time was Johnny the one who told Yuta to relax.  
— Stop telling me what to do, I know what I’m doing and I’m going to find Winwin.  
— Find me? Why would you have to find me? – Yuta turned around to see his sweet boyfriend staring at him while trying to understand what was happening there.  
— WINWIN – Yuta hugged him – I was so worried, where were you? We thought you were lost – Yuta started kissing his cheeks.  
— I was at the toilet, I told Jungwoo, didn’t he tell you? – Yuta looked Jungwoo.  
— That’s what I was trying to do but you know how Yuta is when it comes to you – Jungwoo explained to Sicheng.  
— Well, then if we’re ready, let’s leave by now. – Taeyong started to walk towards the hotel followed by everyone.  
Once they arrived at the hotel, they chose their rooms and roommates. Some of them decided to wo for a walk and others just stayed there talking or doing anything else.  
— Guys, do you want to go out? Yuta said he's taking us to Harajuku tomorrow so until then we have the day free — Haechan proposed their friends.  
— Nah, I'm tired — Mark said.  
— Same here, Jeno and I are going to sleep a bit — jaemin said going to the room he shared with Jeno and Renjun.  
Renjun, Chenle and Jisung weren't there. — Well, I guess I'll go by my own — Haechan took his mobile phone and his wallet.  
— You know Taeyong won't like that, he'll get worried if he doesn't find when he comes back — Mark tried to advice his friend, but he had already left * _Sigh_ * — I guess I'll go with Johnny to do something.


End file.
